Sorry
by Alley Parker
Summary: ObiWan's and Ani's relationship get's of to a bumppy start. Anakin ends up feeling unwanted and a burden to his new master. As a resolt ObiWan wakes up one morning to find his padawan missing...Pease R&R! Rating mostly to be safe.
1. Murky Thoughts

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.**

* * *

"Again!" Obi-Wan Kenobi commanded throwing the training lightsaber back to his padawan-learner.

Ten-year-old Anakin Skywalker caught the lightsaber and swiped his padawan braid out of his face in a jerky frustrated motion. They had been going at this for hours. He thought that he had it good enough but his master kept pushing him.

"Anakin did you here me? I said do it again!"

"Yes, Master" Anakin replied dully and started swinging the lightsaber in a complex pattern. He was exhausted and his concentration was withering by the second. 'Maybe becoming a Jedi wasn't such a great idea' he thought bitterly as he lost his footing again and toppled to the matted floor.

Anakin sat up groggily and looked up to find obi-Wan towering over him. "Padawan, do you mind concentrating?"

"I'm trying!" Anakin protested. "But I'm tired!" a whine started to creep into his tone.

Obi-Wan squatted down next to him and looked into the boys eyes. "Alright fine" Kenobi finally concluded "go back to our quarters. We're done for the night."

With a grateful look Anakin dragged himself up and sent the training lightsaber flying across the room and into a bin full of other lightsabers of its kind with the Force. Then proceeded to the door of the training room. "And don't forget to take a shower!" Obi-Wan called after him.

"Yes, Master" Anakin muttered automatically.

Anakin returned to the rooms he shared with him master. He took a shower then put on some fresh cloths and went to the kitchen to get a snack. He was hu8ngry as well as tired. Anakin was relieved that Obi-Wan hadn't come home yet. "he'd probably give me another one of his lectures" Anakin decided dully as he took a yogurt into the living room. Anakin plopped down on the couch and stared at the darkening sky.

Murky thoughts swirled in the boys head. It had been more then half a year since he came to the Jedi temple. More then half a year since he had started training. At first things were ok. But the harder his training got the worse things got. It wasn't the difficulty of the exercises or the rate at which he was pushed to move forward, he could take all that. It was Obi-Wan. At first when Obi-Wan was getting a bit pushy or something like that Anakin thought that maybe that was typical for Jedi masters. And when OBi-Wan would loose his temper at him he blamed it on Obi-Wan's grief. He even tried to help. But Obi-Wan didn't want his help. Obi-Wan always pushed him aside.

Anakin shook hi head and reprimanded himself for those thoughts.

Really it wasn't obi-Wan's fault. He didn't ask to train him. He… Anakin shuddered slightly at the thought. Maybe Obi-wan was so impatient with him because he resented him. And he resented him because he was a troublesome charge that he was stuck with. 'Yea' Anakin thought sadly 'Obi-Wan has reasons for not liking me. He never wanted me. Probably still doesn't. I bet he agrees with the Jedi council. They never wanted to train me in the first place!'

Anakin sighed sadly. Suddenly he wanted to go home. To go see his mother. He was free now anyways. So maybe he could find a job and then free his mom and then they could fly away from that dreaded planet. "But I WANT to be a Jedi so BAD!" Anakin said thinking out loud. But he missed his mom so bab! 'One day I WILL free her!' Anakin felt tears welling up in his eyes. At the moment he felt miserable. "Master Obi-Wan told you that you weren't aloud to cry!" Anakin chided himself.

Anakin was too lost in his own mind to hear Obi-Wan walking through the door.

_"Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to existance_

_The tension is here the tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how is is and how it should be"_

_(Switchfoot "Dare You To Move")_

* * *

_A/N: So? What ya think? All coment (as long as they're polite) are very much welcome! i'm also new hear so don't go TOO hard on me :)_


	2. Another One Of Those Fights

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked up startled. "Yes, Master?"

Obi-Wan moved from the door to stand in front of his apprentice. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?" Obi-Wan asked tilting his head to the side.

"No reason."

"I know you're lying, Anakin. A I see right through you B that is very pathetic if it was true."

"I miss my mom" Anakin admitted miserably wiping away tears.

"Padawan, we've talked about this! You said you would try and forget about Tatooine."

"I can forget about Tatooine!" Anakin cried, now feeling anger rise up in him" I can't forget my mom! I thought you'd understand…and sympathies" Anakin added.

"I understand" Obi-Wan said. "But I don't sympathies." Little Ani had no idea how much of a lie that was. 'But I need to train him don't I?' Obi-Wan thought 'I can't fail my master!'

"I thought you would" Anakin retorted.

"Padawan, Jedi do not have attachments. You need to let go of your former life if you want to be a good Jedi. Attachments lead to fear of loosing. Fear leads to-"

"I don't nee another lecture on attachments!" Anakin cried jumping "Besides you had attachments!"

"How is that?"

"Qui-Gon!"

Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder. "Qui-Gon was my master. It hurt to loose him."

"And I miss my mom! I feel guilty that she's still in slavery! I hate being away from her like you hate being away from Qui-Gon!"

"It's different" Obi-Wan said, his voice strained to evenness.

"How is it different?" Anakin protested" Qui-Gon was like a father to you wasn't he?"

"Yes" Obi-Wan agreed. "But the difference is, Padawan, that I let go of Qui-Gon. I don't sit around mopping about it."

Anakin had had quite enough by then. "Oh really? Well the why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Padawan. If I hated you I wouldn't be training you" obi-Wan claimed defensively.

'Now YOU'RE lying. Admit it. You were jealous because mater jinn wanted to train me. And you somehow blame me for his death. And now you feel like you're stuck with me don't you!"

"That's enough, Anakin!"

"And the only reason you are training me is because it was you masters DYING wish and you're afraid that you'll fail him!" Anakin stopped abruptly at the look on Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan had gone pale at his last couple of sentences. Anakin wondered if he was alright but decided not to ask. 'Why should I care? He doesn't give a darn about me!'

Obi-Wan was shocked how the ten year old had saw right through to his insecurities. 'But you're no right…not completely' Obi-Wan though but didn't say anything. "Go to you room, Padawan." Obi-Wan watched Anakin stock toward his room and then slam the door behind him. Then he collapsed on the couch without even trying to suppress the sigh that wanted out.

_"I am so tired of spaking words that no one uderstands_

_Is it clear enoght that you can't live your whole life all alone_

_I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming"_

_(Evanescence "Where Will You Go")_

* * *

_A/N: Please reveiw! It would help withthat faster update! Thnx :)_


	3. Missing Padawan

_A/N: Thank you tons to all my reveiwers!_

**_random stuff about stuff_**_ yep! Ani knows all right and that's what's causing trouble!_

_**Commando:** More bloody rout? What does that mean? Explainn please:) Yea i lovelittle Ani/Obi fics! i wish there were more of them! _

**_Vee017_**_Thanks! i was hoping tht their characters wouldn't go aff base! I love little Ani and/Obi fics too! Wish there were more! I mean it's so interesting to see how their relationship developes!_

_**lilbuny:** Thank you :) The next chapter will be out eather later today or tomorrow! (well depending on reveiws and stuff...)_

**_Aryll_**_ Thanks! Huha obi angst are cool! I hope the next fic'll be as good as this one! Oh ? You're an Obi fan right? (I'm an Ani whore :))_

* * *

Anakin lay in bed staring up at the shadow show on the ceiling. The chronometer read 2:15 and he was sure that his master had gone to bed. The apartment was deadly silent. Anakin blinked away lonely tears and slipped out of bed. He got dressed and creped around the room throwing different things into his travel pack. He then grabbed his travel pack scribbled a not and made to the door with the travel pack on his shoulder and the note in his hand. He stopped suddenly contemplating over his lightsaber. Finally he nodded to himself and called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force. It landed short, at his feet, making a dull thud on the carpet. Giving an exasperated sigh he leaned down and picking up the weapon stuck it into his belt. 

Anakin exited his bedroom and made his way to the living room. He shivered registering with an annoyance that Obi-Wan must have left the window open again, 'Why does he like to keep the windows open all the time. This darn planet gets cold at night at this time of year' Anakin thought absently. He suddenly stopped dead. A faint glow, like from a data pad was coming from the couch. His heart rate slowed when he realized that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep on the couch.

Anakin laid the note he was holding onto the small table next to the couch and prepared to leave but hesitated. 'Obi-Wan'll freeze like that' he thought. 'Oh well since I thought about it.' Anakin came back into the depths of the living room and took the pad from where it lay next to Obi-Wan. Then turning it off laid it on the table next to his note. Anakin found a blanket and covered Obi-Wan with it. Then he shut the window to a crack before stealthily leaving the apartment.

Obi-Wan woke up with the sunlight in his eyes. He sat up looking around the room with a confused air. "I must have fallen asleep while I was doing that damn report" Obi-Wan concluded. He threw back the blanket… Blanket? "How in the Force?" Anakinvagualy came to his mind. It couldn't be Anakin unless he was sneaking out again to search for droid parts. But even if he was why would he be so "friendly" after their fight. Obi-Wan shook the thoughts out of his mind and drifted sleepily to Anakin's room. "If I don't wake him up he's gonna sleep through all his morning classes" Obi-Wan muttered.

He opened Anakin's door in a smooth motion only to find it empty. 'He must have gone early' Obi-Wan decided as he made his way into his bathroom and into the 'Fresher. Suddenly he felt guilty. Maybe the sleep-in-late troublemaker got up early today to avoid him. They'd have to work this out when Anakin came to the training session they had that afternoon.

That evening Obi-Wan came to the apartment very angry. He had waited for Anakin to show up for sparring for almost an hour. Anakin never showed up. "Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-Wan called and not waiting for the boy to stick his head out he marched strait to Anakin's room and barged in. The room was empty. "Lovely, Kenobi!" Obi-Wan muttered returning to the living room and plopped down on the couch. "You really did it this time! He'd rather face grounding then spend more time with you then he absolutely has to."

Deciding to talk to Anakin when he came home Obi-Wan decided to finish the report he had been working on. He reached for his datapad when he suddenly noticed a peace of paper next to it. He picked up the paper and was met with the site of Anakin's slightly jumpy writing.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be a better padawan and that I wasted almost a year of your life!_

_Anakin_

"What in blazes does that mean?" Obi-Wan wondered confused. Suddenly he understood.

The council was in the middle of a meeting when Obi-Wan Kenobi came bursting through the doors.

"Obi-Wan is something wrong for you to come barging in here like that?" Ki-Adi Mundi inquired.

"Forgive me masters but you see my padawan ran away!"

"What?" Mace asked confused looking at Obi-Wan as though he was crazy.

"Anakin! Anakin's gone! We had a disagreement yesterday and now he's gone!" Obi-Wwangushed out.

"Gone where young Skywalker has?" Yoda asked.

"I don't know that's the problem!" Obi-Wan cried "he ran away!" 'And it's all your fault' a little voice in the back of his head told him.

_"Listen to you heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"_

_(Roxette "Listen To Your Heart")_

* * *

_A/N: The more reveiws the faster the updates!_


	4. As Night Falls

Darth Sidiouse passed around the hologram of his apprentice, Darth Slithiouse, in his quarters.

"My lord, are you sure the information we have received is correct?"

"Do NOT doubt my sources my apprentice!" Darth Sidiouse scowled.

"Yes, My Lord. But has the boy left the Order?"

"That I do not know. My spy says that he has simply disappeared" Sidiouse mused. "Your assignment, Darth Slithiouse, is to find the boy and bring him to me. I want him trained as a Sith Lord"

"Yes, My Lord. But if I may ask wouldn't it be hard to turn Skywalker now before he has had any influence inflicted on him from your side?"

"My young apprentice you still have much to learn as I see. We can offer the boy what the Jedi never gave him. NOW bring him to me. Do not, however, harm him!"

"Yes, My Master." The holoimage bowed respectfully and Sidiouse cut the transmission. If he was lucky Skywalker would be trained as a Sith and his plans would possibly be made easier. Yea, they would be made much easier. He wouldn't have the hassle of tuning a stubborn Jedi brainwashed brat into the Sith Lord that he needed.

* * *

'Calm, Obi-Wan. Keep yourself calm.' 

Obi-Wan was standing on the balcony in one of the towers of the Jedi temple. The view here overlooked Coruscant. The sun had set and the chilly wind blew back Obi-Wan's robe. He knew he should already be looking for Anakin yet he had no idea where to start. Yoda's words hung bitingly in the air.

"_If leave the Order young Skywalker wishes, stop him we will not. Yet if search for him you wish, Obi-Wan. Stop you, we shall not." _

Obi-Wan snorted. Of course he would search for Anakin! Anakin never really left the Order he just…ran away. Was that considered leaving the order?

Obi-Wan desperately tried to clear his mind. He reached out through the force trying to locate his padawan the best he could. However, it seemed that Anakin had tried so desperately to cut himself off that he had critically severed their already fragilebond. There was so little left that it seemed to be no more effective then to simply reach out through the mainstream of the Force.

'Why in the Force would Anakin do this?' Obi-Wan thought, fingering Anakin's note. 'Why in the name of the Force would he think that he waited my time? Doesn't he know that I care about him?'

"You tend not to show it."

Obi-Wan swung around to see Annaline, a close friend from his padawan years. She was three standard years younger then him and still wore the padawan brain with a bright pink ribbon that matched the color of her hair.

"Padawan Rue! What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in surprise.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Obi-Wan. We are friends you know. I heard about Anakin and came to look for you. Are you going to look for him?"

"Of course I'm going to look for him! He's my padawan!" A pause followed. "Why did he run away? If something was wrong, why didn't he talk to me about it?" Obi-Wan asked the pink-haired beauty.

Annaline shrugged. "Maybe because you always distanced yourself from him. Maybe because he felt unwanted. Maybe because-"

"Stop! Stop. I get it" Obi-Wan interrupted her holding up a hand.

"Come on Obi-Wan you can't do anything tonight. Get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow you can start looking for him. I'm sure you can convince him to come back."

"Annaline… I didn't mean to hurt him you know?"

"Well I wormed you Obi-Wan. I told you that it would be better if you just let him in."

"I know. You know I did something really stupid last night."

"What'd you do?" Annaline asked as she went to lean on the railing of the balcony next to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin was crying because he missed his mother."

"And?" Annaline pressed.

"We had a fight about it. I said that he should forget his mother and stop mopping about it. He brought up Qui-Gon. I go mad that he was shoving it in my face…" Obi-Wan trailed off unable to continue.

"Obi-Wan? Listen to me. You can still fix this ok?"

"I hope so" Obi-Wan said looking down, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Come on" Annaline urged. "Come on, get some sleep!" She, then, grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist and dragged him off the balcony.

_"Oh well look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well it seems like such fun_

_Untill you loose what you have won"_

_(Jet "Look What You've Done")_


	5. Deceit Of The Darkness

_A/N: Yay! A quick update! Don't you guys just love me? Lol :) _

_Thsnx for all the great feedback! You guys are awesome!_

_Shoutouts: _

_**Aryll: **Hehe of course he does he's just too stuck up to show it :) JK!_

**_Gizzi1213_**_Yea I agree. Obi gets on my nerves a bit in Ep. I._

_**Lilbuny: **Thanx bunches!_

_**DarkHelmetMan: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, adorable smile…you know the way he looks in TPM :)_

_**BlackHelmetManFromThumbWars: **Some Obi romance? Hmm I don't know… It's an idea though…_

**_Vee017_**_I know! I just had to put a cute moment in there! I couldn't resist the urge!_

_**Dollface786:** Thanx lots for your wonderful comments!_

_**Jamielyn: **Yup! Obi and little Ani fics are awesome! Enjoy!

* * *

_

In a dark alley a small blonde haired boy huddled against a stone wall wrapping his thermo cape around himself as he tried helplessly to shield himself from the cold. Anakin huddled in a small ball trying to go to sleep. He had been on the run the whole day. Not daring to stop. He had used the credits he had to but lunch and dinner, junk food mostly. He had skipped breakfast in its entirety. He still had some money but not much. Not nearly enough to get him off planet, especially back to Tatooine.

His padawan braid tickled his cheek and he shifted position to flick it out of the way. He hadn't removed it yet. Anakin wasn't even sure why. He still half hoped that Obi-Wan would go looking for him. He still half heartedly hoped that his master would just appear and take scoop him into a hug. He had always looked up to Obi-Wan. Always tried to be his friend. Obi-Wan only shut him out.

FLASH BACK

"Come on. Just talk to me about it! You'll feel better…I promise" Anakin urged handing Obi-Wan the hot mug of tea he had made for him.

Obi-Wan took the cup from his padawan with a grateful smile. "Anakin, I don't care to discuss my feeling on this matter with a stranger."

"A stranger?" Anakin felt the numbness course through him at Obi-Wan's coldness. "But I'm your apprentice. I'm your friend!"

"You are my padawan. That doesn't make you my friend."

Anakin felt tears come to his eyes. He struggled to control them. "Well you're my friend. I care about what's happening to you."

"Padawan, it5's time for you to go to bed."

"You always send me away when I'm trying to help."

"I don't NEED your help. And if you want to help then go to bed for Force sakes!"

"Yes, Master" Anakin murmured as he slid off the edge of the Coffee table and headed for his room.

END FLASH BACK

Yes, Obi-Wan had been drinking that night but he wasn't exactly drunk. Anakin shivered. Worse things happened when Obi-wan got drunk in the first couple of months after he started training him. Then he learned to control his temper…and his drinking.

Anakin sighed whispering a "good night" to himself closed his eyes forcing himself to clear his mind of his jumbled thoughts and go to sleep.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin started. In less then a second he was on his feet with his lightsaber, activated, in his hand. The light blue of his 'saber gave off a ghostly light in the pitch black alley.

Anakin peered frantically through the darkness trying to distinguish the source of the hissing voice that had called his name. At first he thought it was a dream but then he sensed a presents. One he wasn't sure he liked.

"Who are you" Anakin asked keeping his voice steady. His lightsaber made his glinting eyes seem unnaturally blue. They seemed to glow just like his weapon.

"Just call me Sam. I'm here to help you" came the hissing voice.

"Why?" Anakin asked boldly.

"You are cold and tired I suppose. Hungry?"

"Umm" Anakin gulped. "Why do you want to help me? And how do you know my name anyways?"

"Aren't you a Jedi padawan?"

"Yea so?"

"I have an interest in the Jedi."

"That still doesn't tell me why you want to help me" Anakin protested suspiciously. His eyes had adjusted now and he could make out a figure standing in front of him. I seemed to be hooded.

"Well you must me on a mission since you are out here all by yourself and not at the temple. I offer help to the brave Jedi. Tell me aren't you a little young to be on a mission alone. Where is your master?"

"I'm not on a mission" Anakin confessed reluctantly. "I don't live at the temple anymore."

:'Where do you plan to go then, young Jedi?"

"None of your business" Anakin replied sharply.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other and Anakin tightened his grip on his lightsaber. "Well then spend the night."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Use your senses."

Anakin reached out through the Force. He couldn't feel much from the other but he blamed it on his lack of skill. He did not, however, feel a threat in the other nor deceit. "Alright" Anakin complied finally.

In the darkness Darth Slithiouse grinned in satisfaction.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinate cold..."_

_(Mandy Moore "Only Hope")_

* * *

_A/N: And so the evil plot of the Sith begins! What will they do with Ani? Will Obi find him? Hehe review guys and we'll keep each other happy :) _


	6. And So Begins The Brainwashing

_A/N: Hey! I updated again! Yay! Thanx to all you gr8 ppl who reviewed!_

_Shoutouts:_

_**ShannonD: **Thanx for reviewing!_

_**Vegan Princess: **Thnx! Yup Obi has some serious waking up to do :)_

_**Celebrate Life: **Yup I love little Ani too! Enjoy the update ;)_

_**Dmitchell: **Haha! Obi to the rescue! Lol :)_

_**Aryll: **Yea Obi had some hard times huh? Lol :)_

_**Katie: **Thanx :)_

**_Gizzi1213: _**_Yea I could never really except Ani's turn either!_

* * *

"Master! Help me, please!" 

"Hold on, Anakin! I'm coming!"

There was a flash of scarlet. The bright red blade cut through the air. Anakin screamed as the blade made contact with his stomach, spearing him.

"NO!" Obi-Wan cried running to his padawan's side. There was a swish of black robes and the dark being disappeared. Obi-Wan sank down to Anakin's side and scooped the boy in his arms.

"You're too late" Anakin gasped. His eyes were clouded but there was no reprimand in them…only sadness.

"No! No, Anakin, stay with me! C'mon buddy stay with me!"

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan" Anakin whispered as he closed his eyes "I won't miss again."

X3 X3 X3

Obi-Wan woke with a start. He saw sweating. 'What a terrible nightmare' he thought getting out of bed. The sun was already up. While taking his shower and getting dressed Obi-Wan thought of the dream. He couldn't stop brooding over it. "It's just a dream, Kenobi. Stop being paranoid" Obi-Wan assured himself allowed. But the dream had been so real!

He ate a quick breakfast and was ready to leave to look for Anakin. He opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Annaline.

"Good morning Obi-Wan. Did you sleep well?"

"Depends on your meaning of 'Well'. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I have the next four days off. Lucky me huh?"

"Ann I'm going to look for Anakin you know that."

She nodded "Of course that's why I'm here."

"Explain."

She laughed at his confused look. "I wanna help you."

"Look for Anakin? Why?"

"So many questions Obi-Wan! Come on we better get going. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the hall way.

* * *

Anakin drifted slowly back to awareness. He stretched lazily completely oblivious to his surroundings or to the memory of the other night. The blissful moment didn't last long and he sat up abruptly. His eyes flew open. He scanned the small room with his intense gaze. It was sparely furnished with a small window through which dim light filed into the room. It was partially cloudy today. 

Anakin reached for his cloths and got dressed. He wondered what he should do next. 'Leave' he advised himself.

Suddenly the door opened and a hooded figure appeared. Anakin recognized the Force signature. "Sam?" he asked cautiously.

"I see you are awake, young Skywalker."

Anakin nodded. "Thanks for letting me spend the night and all. It was really nice of you."

"My master is eager to meat you."

"You have a master? Are you a Jedi too?"

"No." The being's reply was a hiss. Anakin flinched a bit.

"Umm ok but could I have breakfast first?"

A tray was brought in for him and he ate happily. Who ever these people were they sure were nice!

After breakfast he followed Sam into another room. It was large but for the most part empty. It looked a bit like one of the Force Use training rooms at the temple. Anakin felt a slight change in the Force. A current that was rushing over him, caressing him in a seductive and yet dangerous way. Anakin fidgeted with the strap of his travel pack. He was beginning to feel a little anxious.

"Don't be scared."

Anakin jumped and whirled around to the sound of the voice. It was a different voice. It wasn't as much of a hiss as Sam's was but at the same time there was a chill in it that Anakin didn't like. He saw another hooded figure in front of him. 'Why do they always where their hood up?' Anakin thought.

'Who are you?" he asked. His behavior copied his reaction from the other night accept this time he wasn't holding an activated lightsaber in a death grip.

"You're so tense. I thought that you'd figure out that we weren't going to hurt you, by now." Darth Sidiouse said ignoring Anakin's question.

Anakin cocked his head to the side. "I don't know…" he trailed but relaxed a bit.

"So why has a talented young Jedi like you leave the temple?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're sharp tongued. You know…we could always continue you're training. You do want to become a powerful Force user don't you?"

'Yea" Anakin nodded in agreement. "But why do you guys wanna train me anyways?"

"You are the Chosen One. I can show you how to use the Force in all of its brilliance. Come Anakin let me train you. You will be a master of the Force."

"If you guys aren't Jedi but are Force sensitive then…" Anakin trailed off not sure what to think. Obi-Wan's words floated to his head. "The Dark is seductive, padawan. The Sith are users of the Dark Side of the Force…" Anakin stopped Obi-Wan voice in his head. The Sith were evil. These people, beings, whoever they were, were nice!

"What do you have to lose boy!" Darth Slithiouse hissed from the corner. "Your master has forsaken you. The Jedi have forsaken you."

"Na-uh! Obi-Wan just…he just…" Anakin stumbled over his own words.

"Never wanted to train you in the first place? Just like the Council?" Sisiouse supplied.

Anakin stared into the shadowed face that he knew was under the hood. He gulped as he searched for ways to defend the Order and Obi-Wan. Coming up short for good excuses he hung his head.

_"Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_And you know you've got everybody fooled"_

_(Evanescence "Everybody's Fool")_

* * *

_A/N: Mwahahaha! Brain washing! Anyways back to the poin. Umm thenext update will take a couple of days but anyway REVEIW padawans reveiw! lol :)_


	7. Lies Are Afoot

_A/N: Yay! An update! I'm so excited!_

_Shoutouts:_

_**Gizzi1213: **Lol :) Thanx. Good luck on that paper!_

_**Janina: **Thnx!_

_**Dollface786:**Yup! Obi's having nightmares! Could they possibly be prophetic? Dum du du dum!_

_**Ellie: **Lol I love mushy endings too :)_

_**alchemy dream: **OMG! I listened to that song and it so perfectly fits Ani in this fic! So sad!_

_**Rwana-Lai Xishu: **Thankx! I'm glad you like it :)_

_**gandalf -dumbledore -obi-wan:** know my spelling sux :(_

* * *

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan come look at this!" Annaline called excitedly. 

Obi-Wan jogged to stand beside Annaline in the alleyway next to a polished speeder. "What is it Ann?" he asked.

"This is a Jedi speeder."

Obi-Wan scratched the top of his head thoughtfully.

"The entrance to the alley is too blocked up for a speeder to roll in here. And you've gotta have some major skill to drop this thing in here from the air. It's such a tight squeeze" Annaline went on.

"Wait! You don't actually think…"

Annaline nodded looking almost amused.

"What's it's serial number?"

"J81767K23C96."

Obi-Wan whipped out his commlink. He spoke into it quietly for a few moments then putting it away turned to Annaline. "It appears this speeder is missing. It was never checked out." Obi-Wan sighed. "I can't believe that Anakin would jack a speeder. He's a prankster, yes. But this?"

"Obi-Wan hush! Let is go. Now I'd do this but I suppose you'd be more effective seeing how you are the knight here, not to mention Anakin's master. You would be much more successful in following Anakin's Force trail."

Obi-Wan didn't protest, only closed his eyes in concentration.

'I hope you learn something from this Knight Kenobi' Annaline thought as she watched her friend.

* * *

Anakin tightened the grip on his lightsaber. He hadn't even registered the movement of his hand from his side to the hilt of the 'saber, so intently focused was he on the two hooded men before him. He didn't understand why these Force sensitive, though un-Jedi, beings wanted to train him but by now he didn't seem to find a reason for why he should object to their offer. From the demonstrations they had given him they seemed very Jedi-like and certainly they were masters of the Force. Maybe they could help him. 

"If I agree to train with you guys will you let me see my mother?"

"Of course" Darth Sidiouse replied smoothly. "You will gain such power as you go through your training. You will be able to free your mother and all your friends back on Tatooine."

"Wizard! Hey can I ask you guys something? Why do you always wear your hoods up?"

"In time you will learn" Sidiouse answered lightly.

"Ok. I'll umm train with you guys I guess" Anakin fumbled. His hand relaxed the grip on his 'saber slightly.

"From now on you will refer to me as 'Master'" Darth Sidiouse proclaimed, his pleasure evident in his voice.

Anakin swallowed.

"You will learn the ways of the Force. All the aspects. Even those that the Jedi had never, would never, show you" Sidiouse said, his voice getting deeper as he spoke.

"The Dark Side?" Anakin guessed anxiously.

"You are perceptive, boy" Darth Slithiouse praised in his hissing accent.

"But the Dark Side is evil!" Anakin protested. "Only the Sith use the Dark Side!"

"The Dark side is powerful!" countered Sidiouse. "The Jedi blind themselves by refusing to except that simple truth and embrace the power that it offers."

"And yet the Dark Side shows itself even in the Jedi" spoke Slithiouse.

Anakin shifted confused and disbelieving eyes to the man he knew as 'Sam'.

"What do you think Jedi Kenobi is doing at this very moment?"

Anakin thought of his master…former master. A glimmer of guilty hope lived in his heart that Obi-Wan was looking for him. He had always been fond of his master. Always had tired to win his approval and affection. Anakin decided to speak of his hope rather then voice what he feared, yet believed, was true. "I suppose he's looking for me."

Darth Slithiouse shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Anakin but I'm afraid he's too busy choosing another padawan, the kind he always wanted, to be concerned with such…trivial matters. Now tell me what sensitive, light-loving, caring master would do such a cold thing as to let his charge run to no where in a dangerous large city?"

Anakin just stood there, unable to respond in any way, as he felt hope slip away as he gave into the coldhearted lie.

_"Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends"_

_(Green Day "Wake Me Up When September Ends")_

* * *

_A/N: Once again the update miught take a few days but please review! C'mon you guys know the deel...more feedback- faster update!_


	8. Rain

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took such a long time to update! _

_Shoutouts:** dmitchell: **Yea I agree :)_

_**Annonymous: **Well I do love writing and this story is my little pet :)_

_**Jamien: **Thanks lots!_

**_Dollface786_**_Lol :) Don't we all fear the Sith?_

**_Gizzi1213_**_LOL! Yea that wouldn't be such a bad idea huh?_

**_AnimeOnna_**_I know! Those kinds of fics are hard to find. And it's pity too!_

_**Hana: **Oh! Like a mini Mustafar scene eh? Lol :)

* * *

_

Dusk. The lights of Caruscant lit up in their glorious glow, reflecting off of the glassy impending skyscrapers, and streaked into the lower streets in colorful rays.

Annaline followed Obi-Wan silently, no wishing to break his concentration. The young Jedi knight walked purposefully, winding his way through the numerous alleys and streets. Yet his eyes were clouded as though he was sleep walking. His face was tranquil and so was his mind.

Annaline gripped the handle of her lightsaber and looked around anxiously as she followed Obi-Wan into an alley in the lower levels of Coruscant. The passage was claustrophobically narrow and barely penetrated by light. "Obi-Wan?" she whispered nervously. The padawan felt a menacing darkness here. A darkness that wasn't at all to her liking.

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly. His eyes cleared and he turned to stare at Annaline in alarm. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" she asked worriedly. She was extremely apprehensive of this place.

"Anakin's Force signature" Obi-Wan explained, patient as usual, "where Anakin's Force signature should be there is only…"

"Darkness" Annaline finished grimly.

Obi-Wan shuddered. "There is something terribly wrong here" he murmured. "Who ever was here left a lingering imprint of darkness."

The two young Jedi stood side by side for a while in silence. "It's going to rain" Annaline finally announced in a quiet tone.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You should go back to the temple" he told her. Just then, as if on cue, a drizzle started and a downpour swiftly followed. Annaline and obi-Wan took shelter under a bettered canopy of what probably once was a makeshift garage.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall of the building and slid down to the ground. Annaline settled next to him. "This is all my fault isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked keeping his eyes on the rain splotched ground.

"There's no use in beating yourself up over it now" Annaline said in a vague attempt at comforting her friend. The pair fell silent for a moment before Annaline broke the mournful silence by asking "What happened Obi-Wan?"

"With me and Anakin?"

"No" Annaline said shaking her head, "with you. You've changed. I just hope this can knock some sense back into you."

"I know I was wrong" obi-Wan admitted grudgingly.

"When you came back from Naboo I tried to find the boy I once knew in the man that stood before me. The boy that was so bright, the boy that would never throw his anger at the world on an innocent boy of only nine, the boy who would be flattered by his padawan's admiration and longing for friendship, not annoyed, the boy who would never allow THIS to happen!" Annaline ended on a dramatically accusing note.

Obi-Wan only looked at her.

"The boy who loved me" she finished, now shy.

"I still do" Obi-Wan assured her softly and put his arm around her waist. She scooted closer to him and dropped her head on his shoulder. Silence followed, a more comfortable one this time. The two young Jedi sat, as though spellbound, listning to the rain song.

* * *

"It isn't safe to keep him on Coruscant" Darth Sidiouse was saying. 

"Well then you will have to take him off planet. I can't leave just yet. We don't know how much the Jedi know. It will look too suspicious" Sidiouse reasoned.

"That fool Kenobi might actually be looking for him" the other answered.

"Keep it down, apprentice, he might be practicing as he was told or he may be eavesdropping or trying to anyways."

Out in the hall Anakin was walking back to his room as it was ten and he was suppose to be in bed by then. He was still slightly confused but maybe he could find out more the next day. Suddenly he herd sounds of conversation from somewhere further down the hall. Curiosity flared within Anakin. Maybe he could pick up something from their conversation.

Anakin crept along the hall and stopped a few feet before the door of the room and pulled up his shields up to his best ability to conceal his presents. He listened.

"But which world should we take him to?" Sam was saying.

"Rejeh I suppose" his new master supplied.

"We will have to get out of here soon. I don't want Jedi trouble right now."

"We won't. I will make sure Kenobi will have a bounty hunter on his tale by dawn. It will rid us of a lot of trouble. There's no way he can fins the boy if he's dead." Evil laughter followed.

Anakin's eyes went wide. Was he really hearing what he thought he was? Were they going to try to kill Obi-Wan? Anakin returned to his room quickly and went to bed. He couldn't fall asleep, though, no mater how hard he tried. Anakin tried to forget what he had heard but questions piled up and he grew restless.

"_He can't find the boy I he's dead." _

The phrase echoes over and over in his head. Did that mean the obi-Wan was looking for him? But h had been told that Obi-Wan WASN'T looking for him. 'Maybe the council made him' Anakin though, then dismissed the thought. Ether way he didn't want them to hurt Obi-Wan. He thought he should, but he didn't. Feeling utterly confused and little scared Anakin finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Do you really think Anakin's a pathetic life form?" Annaline asked. 

"Oh please don't bring that up" Obi-Wan moaned, they were still waiting for the rain to stop.

FLASH BACK

"Annaline, please talk more quietly. We don't want the whole temple to hear!" Obi-Wan begged as he looked into Annaline's frustrated blue eyes. The two were standing outside of Obi-Wan's quarters after Annaline had witnessed a fight between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Really Obi-Wan? Why? Because you don't want people to know what you've been saying?"

"It's not about my pride Ann!" Obi-Wan countered.

"He's NINE Obi-Wan! He doesn't deserve you giving him the cold shoulder. Besides, he adores you! Why can't you just TRY to see the good side of him?"

"I said I would train Anakin. Yes, I promised Qui-Gon and I will fulfill my promise to my master. That doesn't mean I have to like him."

"And you called HIM a pathetic life form?" Annaline scoffed.

"What?" Annaline and Obi-Wan both turned to see an extremely miserable looking Anakin.

"Anakin I thought I told you to go to your room" Obi-Wan snapped, instantly receiving a glare from Annaline.

Anakin ignored him. "Did he really call me a pathetic life form?" Anakin asked Annaline.

Obi-Wan looked at Annaline. She shook her head. "I can't lie to him Obi-Wan" she said sadly before walking away.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan started but Anakin didn't want to listen and ran back inside. "Anakin come back here!" Obi-Wan ordered but he was ignored. Obi-Wan swung open the door to his padawan's room, determined to sort things out. "Anakin, we WILL talk about this rationally" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Go away" Anakin said through suppressed sobs, "I don't want to talk to you ok?"

END FLASH BACK

"Obi-Wan are you alright?" Annaline said bringing Obi-Wan back to the moment.

"You were wrong…"

"About what?"

"I did see the good side of him. It's impossible not to.I was just…scared I guess. No, not scared, confused is more like it."

Annaline sighed. "I'm sorry…I know he wasn't suppose to hear that" she apologized, sure of what Obi-Wan had thought about.

"It's fine" he muttered "I deserved it."

_"Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are"_

_(Green Day "Wake Me Up When September Ends")_

* * *

_A/N: So what'd you guys think? Tell me please! I hope to update soon! _


	9. Off World

_A/N: Hey guys! Update night, it is! Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_Shoutouts: **Aryll:** Hehe I know :)_

**_Dollface786_**_ : Thanks lots!_

**_XDarthxKaedoX: _**_No, actually it came from my English honors lass. That day we had been discussing a passage and our teacher was talking about descriptive words and stuff and how like "slither" sounded evil. So that night when I was trying to come up with a Sith name the word just kind of came to my mind :)_

_**Dmitchell:** Lol :) You're like the second person to suggest that :) _

**_AnimeOnna:_**_ Hmm I'm thinking…national hug day! Lol :)

* * *

_

"So remind me HOW you figured this out? Annaline asked as she half jogged to keep up with Obi-Wan's fast pace. She didn't feel quite herself at five in the morning.

"The training bond" obi-Wan explained not bothering to look at her.

"I thought it was severed" Annaline said, her tone soaked with confusion.

"Not completely. Though it was badly damaged, courtesy of one obviously angry padawan."

"So what happened?"

"Well I had given up on the bond connection but last night I could feel Anakin's presents through the bond again. So I was able to trace his location...approximately.

Annaline stopped and looked around in confusion. "Obi-Wan this is dead end" she announced gazing at the three stone walls that prevented their progress.

"That's what cable launchers are for" he said with a smirk taking his out from his utility belt. "Ready?" he asked turning to her.

"Obi-Wan wait" Annaline whispered.

"Oh come one" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "You've been in worse places then the lower levels of Coruscant." Obi-Wan activated the cable launcher, tossing the hook into the air. It hooked onto the top of the wall, making a screeching noise before it stabilized. Obi-Wan pushed off the ground springing half way up the wall. He planted his feel and looked down at Annaline who was still standing at the foot of the wall not daring to venture up the primitive structure. 'Blast it what's wrong with her?' Obi-Wan thought, irritation bubbling to the surface. Suddenly there was a lurch in the Force and obi-Wan only had enough time to sweep out his lightsaber before he was showered with blaster fire.

Obi-Wan deactivated his cable launcher and jumped back down to the ground. Annaline was already deflecting blaster bolts with her lightsaber. "Let's go back!" she shouted.

"No!" Obi-Wan protested "We're going forward. Cover me."

Annaline got in front of Obi-Wan as the older Jedi used the Force to move several durasteal trash containers against the wall in a half latter half ramp structure. Then he stepped to Annaline's side and activated his lightsaber again. He focused on the lean figure in black standing atop the wall. Then accessing the Force obi-Wan ran forward and up the stack of bins with his lightsaber in front of him. When he got to close to deflect shots Obi-Wan jumped forward in summersault managing to catch the man off guard and making him duck so that he wouldn't get hit by obi-Wan's awkward attempt at a kick.

Obi-Wan landed on atop the wall in front of the man and raised his lightsaber. The other jumped down to the other side however, continuing the fire. Obi-Wan became faintly aware that Annaline had followed him to the top. He jumped down, refusing to allow the assassin, or whoever he was, to escape. He raced after the man but his hesitation of a second had cost him. The man in black jumped into a speeder and zoomed into the air lanes of Coruscant.

Annaline ran up to stand next to Obi-Wan. "He'll be back" Obi-Wan lamented more to himself then to Annaline.

"Who was that? And why was he trying to kill you…or us?"

"I don't know" Obi-Wan said honestly, "but we better be careful from now on."

* * *

Four skyscrapers towered menacingly over a launching pad. They were sleek and plane, built so that their sides connected, allowing no passage into the square that they created. 

A compact sleek ship stood ready in the middle. Two figures cloaked in black met at the boarding ramp.

"Lord Slithiouse."

"Yes, Master?"

"W have a change of plans" the Sith declared.

His apprentice looked inquisitive yet remained respectfully silent.

"You are to take young Skywalker toCato Neimoidia instead of the planned destination."

"If I may ask, Master, for what reason?"

"Security" Sidious explained.. "I feel it will be safer to take him there. Also the place has a deeper Dark Side influence. Yet it would not be searched by the Jedi incase the blasted fools decided to indeed search for the boy."

Slithiousee nodded in understanding.

"Uh, Anakin. You finally decided to join us" Sidious said, his voice changing slightly. He turned to face the cloned boy who was trotting toward them.

"It's early" Anakin mumbled. His eyes traveled from the ground, to the men in front of him, and then to the ship. Anakin's sky blue eyes lit up immediately. "Wow! That's your ship? Can I fly it? Please?"

"Yes" Slithiousee said, happy to be relieved of the task of piloting the ship. He would prefer to sit back and relax.

"Thanks Sam!" Anakin cheered and ran up the ramp and into the cockpit.

"You've really got to tell him your real name" Sidious said disapprovingly. Not that we are training him. Also once you get there…do something about that braid." The last word came out in an ominous hiss, "he is no longer a Jedi."

_"Who are you now_

_Are you still the same ordid you changed somehow_

_What do you do_

_At this very momnt when I think of you"_

_(Backstreet Boys "I Still")_

_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for my action sequences. That's something that I'm battling my way through… Review please! _


	10. Turning Point

_A/N: Hey guys! OMG! I'm so sorry for taking SO long with this update. School and Taekwondo kinda caught up to me…and yes there was Darth Laziness. But anyways here is the next chapter!_

_Shoutouts: **dmitchell: **Yea but I suppose it would have been hard for them since Palpatine is such a sinister Sith Lord. _

_**Padmepotter: **Thanks :)_

_**Lilbuny/Ankakinsangel4evr:**Yea…I just thought the songs a little something to the chapters :) I totally love the song Wake Me Up When September Ends too! Oh and don't worry Obi-Wan will get his fare share of stressing out :)_

_**lionqueen141: **Well supposedly Obi-an doesn't get that…lol._

**_AnimeOnna: _**_Update? Alright here it is :)

* * *

_

Anakin scrutinized the indictors on the dash board as the system went through the flight-check procedures. He gave Sam, who was sitting beside him, a sidelong glance before returning his gaze to the dash board. "Flight-check is complete. We are ready for take off" Anakin announces as the last blinking light turned green.

"Take off then, Kid."

Anakin looked at Sam quizzically. "Isn't my master coming?"

"No. He will join us later" was the man's cool reply.

Anakin was brimming with curiosity but withheld his questions until later.

X3 X3 X3

"Obi-Wan, wait!" Annaline panted as she struggled to keep up with Obi-Wan. He halted in the shadow of what was known as the Four Corner Skyscrapers, four tall structures whose sides were connected. He peered up, craning his neck, and then stared ahead of himself at the shinny durasteal wall of one of the skyscrapers.

"Obi-Wan what's going on?" Annaline asked, halting at his side.

"Anakin's Force signature is coming from in there" Obi-Wan said pointing at the wall of the humongous structure in front of them. "We must be close now because I can feel his presents again."

"In there?" Annaline asked, considering the tower. "But isn't this place empty. I thought the producers of the project sold it but whoever it was sold to never did anything with the place. The only thing that was finished here, to my knowledge, is a launch platform in the center of the four skyscrapers. I never heard of anyone using it though. What is Anakin doing here and how did he get in in the first place?"

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. Then a look of realization crossed his face and he took off running, swiping out his lightsaber before he even reached the wall.

Annaline sprinted after him and started to help Obi-Wan cut through the durasteal wall of the skyscraper. "Explain" she panted as they finally made a large enough opening to climb through.

"Three" Obi-Wan stated.

"Three?"

"Three levels to get to the platform" he said before starting to ascend the rocking staircase.

X3 X3 X3

Anakin lifted the ship off the ground and let it hover a few feet in the air. "Coordinates please" Anakin said feeling very important. He was given the information and the young pilot set their course. "Starting initial countdown." Anakin grinned inwardly. The initial countdown wasn't a necessity usually but he was enjoying the game of pretending to be a star fighter pilot. "Ten…nine…eight…"

X3 X3 X3

"Someone is trying to hide Anakin's presents from us" Obi-Wan explained as he and Annaline raced up to the third level. "That's why it was so hard to locate him without the bond."

They stopped at the durasteal door on the third level that lead to the launch platform. "Engines. Can you hear them?" Annaline asked looking at Obi-Wan speculatively. "It sounds like a small star fighter."

"Yes, I hear them."

"Obi-Wan, can Anakin hide his own presents yet?"

"His mental shields are strong for someone his age and experience, or lack of, but I doubt that he can do it that well. Wait…where are you going with this?"

"Obi-Wan think. Anakin's here right? Someone is hiding his presents from us. This someone has to be a Force user, a rather powerful one I'd say. Someone who doesn't want us to find him."

"But who…?"

"_Always two there are, the master and the apprentice."_

The words that Obi-Wan had overheard Yoda saying to Mace Windu at Qui-Gon's funeral floated to the front of his mind. This was the one time that Obi-Wan was grateful for Anakin's vast knowledge, not to mention frequent use, of Hutties profanity because at the moment it came in handy.

X3 X3 X3

"Five…four…three…" Anakin watched the blinking countdown consol and announced each number in turn.

Anakin wondered about the future and felt fidgety with excitement and anxiety. Nothing had gone as expected ever since he left Tatooine. But maybe now he could get to do all the things he always wanted to.

He hadn't herd much of the Sith but couldn't quite understand why the Jedi were so paranoid about them. At least they didn't seem prone on meditating all the time like Obi-Wan. Sometimes Obi-Wan would just sit him down in the living room and tell him that that night's training would be to meditate for a couple of hours. He still wasn't good enough at it and kept slipping in and out of concentration. The exercise quickly grew to be his worst enemy. He just couldn't loose himself in the Force yet like Obi-Wan did. But after a few times of rebukes Anakin learned to not interrupt Obi-Wan during the "meditative period" of the day and then to take his lectures calmly.

The thought of Obi-Wan stung, smothering his excitement slightly. He had really wanted to be Obi-Wan's friend. Really wanted to make him proud… "Two…one…lift off!"

Anakin shook himself mentally as the ship blasted up through the levels of Coruscant and into the atmosphere. He never saw Obi-Wan leaning out of the firth level window opening as he threw a homing devise at the rapidly rising ship with a desperate hope that he might be able to track down his padawan in the vast galaxy.

_"All that you made  
That you lost  
Or threw away  
Traded in for a brand new life  
But I can't  
Can't let go"_

_(LIfehouse "Walking Away")

* * *

_

_A/N: Well we're getting close to the end now! I'm gonna try and make it up to you guys for the long wait…so check for an update later this weekend. Or Monday maybe. _


	11. In One Moment

_A/N: Ha! I promised to get one up by tonight! So here it is :)_

_Shoutouts: _**_PadmePotter:_**_Thanks!_

**_Nelarun: _**_Did you mean PT? Anyways I love Obi/Ani angst!_

**_Ankakinsangel4evr: _**_Don't worry it gets sadder!

* * *

_

Clad in black Anakin Skywalker stood in the middle of a large matted room that represented something of a training room. His deactivated lightsaber was held in a loose grip. He hadn't had time to change his blue lightsaber to a new red one yet but he had started on building the new weapon on the ship and was satisfied with his progress.

The boy put a hand to the side of his head feeling the spot where his braid had been. It had been sliced off by Sam's lightsaber upon their arrival. The spot felt strangely vacant and he wrenched his attention back to the Sith Lord standing in front of him. What did he say his Sith name was again? Anakin couldn't remember. He wondered why he couldn't continue calling the man Sam but then again that had no real significance.

"All right lets see that form again. Except this time I want you to put feeling into it. We want to impress your master when he arrives later today."

"I don't understand" Anakin replied shaking his head in utter confusion. When he had been taught his Katas he was taught to become like one with the Force. Not a meditative state but still a very peaceful one. Now he was being asked to do the complete opposite.

"The trusts: put your anger into them. The kicks: remember someone who had hurt you and pretend that the kicks are aimed at them. The jumps: leap for power of control so that no one can ever bring you down again. Do the form with meaning. Only then will you feel the power and control you are offered."

Anakin nodded obediently. "Yes, Sir."

He took the ready stance and closed his mind to clear it so that only the things that he had been told to do remained. He opened his eyes and started the form. The kicks were aimed at the slave drivers. The leaps were for his dreams, as though if he jumped high enough he cold reach his mother or have as much control of the Force as he could or be the hero of the Galaxy. The thrusts were a pure emotional outlet for the bottled up pain caused by rejection that he had felt from the Jedi. He thought he had belonged there. Apparently he was wrong.

X3 X3 X3

Obi-Wan out the ship down in a small clearing and breathed a sigh of relief. He absolutely despised flying. "We're here" he announced to Annaline who looked like she had gone into a light meditation.

She opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to look at him. "Do you know where to go?"

"I saw a fortress-like building from the air. It's about half a mile from here. I'd say that's where Anakin is. I can sense him quite well right now. Ann, I need you to stay here ok?"

"No!" Annaline protested. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Ann, listen to me it'll be better ok. Make sure to be ready to take off when I get back." Obi-Wan started climbing out of the ship when Annaline's voice stopped him.

"Be careful."

"I will be."

X3 X3 X3

Anakin finished the form and turned to face the other Sith.

"Better. Much better. I suppose we can move on to Forms Shanah 2 now. Take your stance. On thr-" the man paused ands gave a look around then faced Anakin. "Why don't you continue practicing Form Shanah 3 for now. I just remembered that I have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Anakin asked, natural curiosity bubbling to the surface.

"Just practice for now. I'll be back soon enough and then we will continue." Then the man slipped from the room leaving a slightly baffled behind.

X3 X3 X3

The thick fog that clouded Obi-Wan's vision made it hard for him to see and he took longer then he expected to reach the outside hanger of the fort. He slouched around the ship that he recognized from the other morning in Coruscant. It was a miracle that the homing devise had caught on to the ship and actually stayed there. He had felt an exuberant wave of relief wash over him when he noticed the tracking signal on his comm.. link was headed into the atmosphere of Coruscant and then the coordinates became approximate as the ship went into hyperspace.

The darkness here was overwhelming and he felt shivers taking over his skin. A feeling of dread seeped into his soul. He reached out to Anakin to try and find comfort in his padawan's light strong presents. However there was little comfort in the wall of intensified mental shields, mere shards of their training bond, and the assaulting wave of negative dark emotions that he encountered through his prodding.

Then he saw it. A dark cloaked figure that housed so much of the darkness that clung around the place. Obi-Wan scowled, feeling malice seep to the forefront of his emotions. Quickly, however, he released his have and anger into the Force, ready to face the situation with a clear mind.

"Come out, Jedi" the Sith spoke in a low hiss. "There is no use to hide like a cowered."

Obi-Wan stepped out calmly from behind the ship, his features placid, not betraying his inner turmoil that he had a hard time squashing. "I was only inspecting the place. There really is no reason to throw such outrageous accusations" Obi-Wan replied with a bit of a smirk. "It has come to my attention that you have my padawan. I simply came to retrieve him. There is no need for you to baby sit his any further."

"Jedi fool!" Darth Slithiouse spat. "He is no longer your apprentice. He came with me willingly!" In a flash of red and blue the Sith and the Jedi stood facing each other with their weapons drawn.

X3 X3 X3

Anakin finished the form he was suppose to be practicing and sat down on the matted floor with his legs cress crossed. He wondered what "Sam", Anakin had decided to inwardly call him Sam, was doing. And why couldn't he know about it anyways? Not that bi-Wan told him much of his business… Curiosity coursed through the youngster and the desire to spy grew immensely. He reached out with the Force to try and locate 'Sam" and found him somewhere around the outside hanger. Well the hanger was definitely a place to start.

Anakin got up and ran swiftly to the door of the room. He slowed his pace as he entered the dark hallway. As he made his way closer to the hanger he thought he sensed a familiar presents. A very familiar presents, in fact. He was finally on the ground floor and in the large hallway leading to the inside hanger which served as a type of garage. From there he would go outside to the outside anger where the ship was docked and protected only by a metal canopy-like roof.

Anakin peered around the corner before entering the inside hanger. It was promptly empty of any and all life forms. As he proceeded toward the outside exit on the opposite side of the hanger he heard a familiar sound. Stopping to listen Anakin identified it as the humming and clashing of lightsabers. 'Lightsabers? A duel?' Anakin thought puzzled. He reached out to the flicker of a familiar presents. He identified it in less then a minute.

Anakin burst through the exit door into the outside hanger knocking over a supplies bit containing instruments, cable launchers, and small canisters containing substance of which Anakin was not aware. Lightsabers were heard behind the ship that he had flown here and he around it and jumped onto the top of the ramp, that hadn't been raised for whatever reason, so that he could get a better view of what was happening.

Anakin stop planted to the spot as he watched a dance of blue and red lightsabers as they spun, locked, and clashed together. His body cried out for action. He felt utterly stupid to just be standing there. He felt like he should jump in and help. But whom should he help. He knew should be loyal to him master but he couldn't bare the thought of raising his blade against the Jedi tat was now being driven back toward a wall.

Anakin's eyes widened in horror as he saw the Sith make several forceful strikes and knock Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of his hand. Then the Jedi was shoved roughly against the wall with a Force push. Then the Sith stretched out one hand and started to Force choke Obi-Wan hard enough that the Jedi remained pinned to the spot. The Sith advanced toward obi-Wan twirling his lightsaber tauntingly.

Anakin's mind swirled/ Random, useless, thoughts popping in and out. Obi-Wan struggled to reach for the Force but his struggle for air didn't let him concentrate. Obi-Wan had spotted Anakin on the ramp of the ship looking scared and lost. He vaguely noticed that Anakin's braid was gone. He wasn't prepared for the bombardment of pain that hit him. His padawan stood there watching as a cruel Sith Lord bore down on him. 'Anakin I'm sorry. I really am' Obi-Wan and in that moment, for the first time since he had met Anakin, obi-Wan unshielded.

Anakin wasn't prepared for the assault of pain, both physical and mental, that he was showed with from obi-Wan. His heart clenched and he couldn't watch but couldn't pry his eyes away from the terrifying scene ether.

The Sith lifted his lightsaber within three steps of Obi-Wan as he prepared for the final lunge and strike.

_"I'm looking back on things I've done_

_Iwas just tryingto be some one_

_To play my part_

_Left you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart"_

_(Backstreet Boys "Shape Of My Heart")_

* * *

_A/N: So a bit of a clifhanger there hey? Review everyone! And mybe I'll be nice and not make you wait until Sunday!_


	12. Selfless

_A/N: Hey guys! OMG I'm SO sorry that I made you wait till today. I was actually planning to update on Friday but my e-net server was down all weekend…so…Grr! Blame my parent! Ehm ok I'll stop making excuses and just say here's the next chapter!_

_Shoutouts: _**_Nelarun:_ **_Lol :) Yes, Obi-Wan seems to have a lot of those :)_

_**PadmePotter: **Sorry for the long wait. My parents decided to be evil._

_**Ankakinsangel4evr: **Thanks!_

_**doreenthatshot: **OMG! I'm so excited about the ROTS DVD! I've been counting down till it's release for like month now and my mom thinks that I've lost my mind :) Lol :)_

_**Obi wan Skywalker:** Muahahahaha! Evil cliffhangers! Can't live with them but can't live without them :)

* * *

_

_Obi-Wan struggled to reach for the Force but his struggle for air didn't let him concentrate. Obi-Wan had spotted Anakin on the ramp of the ship looking scared and lost. He vaguely noticed that Anakin's braid was gone. He wasn't prepared for the bombardment of pain that hit him. His padawan stood there watching as a cruel Sith Lord bore down on him. 'Anakin I'm sorry. I really am' Obi-Wan and in that moment, for the first time since he had met Anakin, obi-Wan unshielded._

_Anakin wasn't prepared for the assault of pain, both physical and mental, that he was showed with from obi-Wan. His heart clenched and he couldn't watch but couldn't pry his eyes away from the terrifying scene ether._

_The Sith lifted his lightsaber within three steps of Obi-Wan as he prepared for the final lunge and strike._

Suddenly something inside Anakin snapped and before he knew it he was moving. The next few moments were a haze. Somehow one of the cable launchers from one of the bins that he had knocked over was in his hand, summoned there by the Force. Someone he had hooked the launcher onto one of the ledges on the metal canary. And before he new it he was swinging toward Obi-Wan and the leaping Sith.

"NO!"

Anakin threw himself in the way of the red lightsaber before it could reach Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched in horror as the red blade ran through Anakin's side and the boy collapsed to the ground.

Darth Slithiouse was so shocked that he released his hold on Obi-Wan and the Jedi stumbled backward as he fought for balance and gasped hungrily for air. His gaze fell to the motionless body of his padawan and a wave of guilt and fear rushed over him, leaving him breathless once again. 'No! No this is not happening again! Not again!' Obi-Wan thought feverishly. He looked up at the Sith and the same hot anger that had boiled his blood on Naboo rose with new ferocity.

His lightsaber was in his hand in a flash and he rushed forward at the Sith to lock blades again. Obi-Wan barely noticed the ship that was rapidly descending on them.

Darth Sidious couldn't believe that this had happened. His young apprentice was lying motionless on the floor of the hanger and his older apprentice was fighting that blasted Jedi who had killed Maul. Yes, he could kill Kenobi now but now was not the time. He contacted Slithiouse through their bond and told him to jump aboard the ship. He would make his plans for revenge on Kenobi later. It would be a special surprise.

Obi-Wan was dismayed as he watched the Sith jump aboard a low flying ship. Quickly the ship aborted the planet leaving the area disturbingly quiet. A soft moan from behind brought Obi-Wan back to his senses. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan rushed to the boy, sinking down to the ground at his side. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan gathered the young boy in his arms, holding him protectively close. "Anakin, can you hear me? Hang on, padawan, alright? Just hang in there!"

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Obi-Wan in a strange daze. "Obi-Wan? I-I'm…s…sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Anakin, nothing ok. Just stay awake alright? Hang in there for me." He then drew out his comm.. link and contacted Annaline. Annaline? Ann, can you hear me?"

"Obi-Wan? Yes, I hear you. What's wrong?"

"Ann, listen to me I need you to take off and fly toward the outside hanger of that fot we saw from the air. Alright? Fly as low as you can."

"Obi-Wan, what's going on? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, Ann, I need you to come as quickly as possible. Remember fly low."

"OK…ok…I'm coming." Annaline cut the connection.

Obi-Wan slipped the comm.. link back into his belt and turned his attention back to Anakin. The boy had nestled close to him as he tried to find some comfort in his old master. "Anakin...Listen to me, Anakin, I'm going to put you in a healing trance."

"What's…th-that l-like?"

"It's just like meditating…except you don't have to worry about keeping your concentration" Obi-Wan added quickly, remembering how Anakin disliked meditating.

"Am...I…g…going to be…o-ok?"

"You're going to be fine….I promise. But Anakin listen I need you to unshield first. Can you do that for me?"

Anakin didn't have enough energy to answer but Obi-Wan felt the shields fall away and he reached out to brush his padawans mind. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been rebuked but he definitely wasn't ready for the pure acceptance with which Anakin met him. Their shattered bond was quickly reestablishing itself. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's forehead and channeled the healing energy into the young boy. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's features softened and relaxed as he fell into the healing trance.

Obi-Wan heard engines behind him and rose, with Anakin still in his arms as the Jedi fighter made it's way toward them.

* * *

San Mayena was the closest planet that the Jedi new of that had a descent enough medical facility. It would only take then a couple of hours in hyperspace to reach it but after an hour obi-Wan was starting to get extremely restless. The first aid medical supplies that was stored on board had done only so much for the padawan who was now lying on the medcouch with his head on Obi-Wan's lap. Thankfully, he was still in the healing trance. 

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts by the soft voice coming from the entrance to the room. "Ann? Who's flying the ship?"

"It's alright Obi-Wan . I put it on autopilot since we're still in hyperspace." Annaline walked over to him and sat down at obi-Wan's feet, her gaze traveling from obi-Wan and then down to Anakin. "How's he holding up?"

"Better then you'd expect after a lightsaber wound but I'm afraid he won't have enough strength. Oh, Ann! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"How did it happen? Obi-Wan what did you do? You wouldn't tell me but I need to know."

Obi-Wan looked guilty. He ran his hand through Anakin's hair looking affectionately at the boy.

"Even the way you look at him has changed."

"No…I'm just finally accepting him the way he is. Seeing everything not just what I want to. He's so brave…"

"Obi-Wan! What happened?"

More guilt shown in his eyes. "I went into a confrontation with the Sith that was trying to train Anakin in the ways of the Dark Side. During the duel I was disarmed and then slowly Force choked as that…monster…stocked toward me. Anakin haapined to see…well enough I suppose."

"And?"

"He jumped between me and the Sith before the Sith could strike me down, taking the blow for himself."

"Oh…" Annaline tried to find more to say but new it wasn't since Obi-Wan had retreated back into himself.

"His fever is getting too high…Ann, get me the hyperspray would you? Please."

_"Cause I'm trying to be somebody  
I'm not trying to be somebody else  
This life is mine I'm livin  
Don't you know me, I won't ever let you down"_

_(3 Doors Down "Be Somebody")_

* * *

_A/N:Did you guys think Ani was just gonna let Obi-Wan die? I mean seriousely! Lol :)So we've only got a couple more chapters to go guys so review! Oh BTW everyone up for some Obi/Ani fluff? (non slash OBVIOUSELY!)_


	13. It's That Simple

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know this update took a while but I felt like I needed to update my other story. Anyway I know this is rather short and not as fluffy as I intended (sorry I got your hope up) but rather mushy none the less. So enjoy!_

**_Nelarun_**_: The ROTS DVD was awesome! And I'm glad that I could brighten your day :)_

**_Ankakinsangel4evr_**_: Thanks :) Ani…well I'm not giving away any spoilers…_

**_PadmePotter_**_: You thought of killing yourself GASP lol :) I love Obi/Ani stuff too :) Sadly Darth Writers Block kept jumping out at me :)_

**_SWTKD_**_: Thanks :)_

**_Ewan007_**_: Oh yes as long as Obi-Wan's ok the galaxy won't crumble and fall apart…lol :)_

**_Rwana-Lai Xishu_**_: Yea…well there's Ani for you :) And that's why we all love him! (At least I do)_

**_doreenthatshot_**_: Thanks lots :)_

**_Sometimesnormal_**_: I know! I love those types of fics too! Could you link me to any nice ones?_

**_MrsJennKenobi394_**_: Thanks. I've read som of your fics and they're really good too :)

* * *

_

Three days can seem like very short time a very long one. To Obi-Wan the three days that Anakin spent in unconsciousness with little improvement were some of the hardest of his life, Guilt hadfound a home in his heart and no matter how much he tried to ignore it there was no escaping it's persistent voice that whispered in his ear "This is your fault. You try to be the perfect Jedi but what good Jedi hurts an innocent little boy?"

It had seemed an eternity since he had rushed from the ship to meet the medics who were waiting for them outside, with Anakin in his arms. So he was slightly surprised when he felt Anakin shift slightly. Assuming that his lack of sleep was getting to him he remained deep in thought though his hand moved to close over Anakin's When the boy returned his gesture with a small squeeze Obi-Wan almost jumped from the surprise. Snapping beckto the moment he fixed his gaze more pointedly on Anakin.

"Anakin? Padawan? Can you here me?"

Anakin's head lolled to the side so he could look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt grateful that that the inhaler had been removed the night before. He thought that the unfamiliar devise that demanded to breathe for you might scare Anakin. "Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, his voice feeble and hoarse.

"I'm here, Anakin. It's alright. I'm right here" Obi-Wan assured him.

"Are you alright? All I remember is..." he broke off with a wince but before Obi-Wan could tell him to keep still he continued "All I remember is…he was tryin' to kill you…"

All Obi-Wan could do was nod. He swallowed hard before speaking. "Yes he was. But you…you saved me, Padawan. But you were…wounded in the process." He waited anxiously for Anakin's reaction. What he wasn't expecting was Anakin's eyes to fill up with tears. "What is it, Ani? Do you want me to call a healer?"

Anakin's head rolled from side to side in a sort of head-shake. "No" he whispered.

"What's wrong, Ani?"

"I'm sorry:" he sniffed "I didn't think you'd come after me I though…I thought you didn't care. I was just trying to make things better. You don't have to take me back if you don't want to! I don' want you to deal with me jus' 'cause of Master Qui-Gon…"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan trailed off unsure of what to say. How was he going to explain to Anakin why he had been so distant. How was he ever going to make Anakin understand. "Anakin I do care. I know I have been so distant but I've just had a lot on my mind. I know- I know that that's no excuse but…please try to forgive me Anakin."

When Anakin turned back to face Obi-Wan his eyes shown with an acceptance that Obi-Wan had rarely seen before. Then pulling himself up slightly Anakin reached up and locked his arms around Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan leaned down a bit and returned the hug. "I just wanna be your friend" Anakin whispered in his ear.

"I know" Obi-Wan answered softly.

Anakin fell back onto the pillow, his eyes much brighter now. The streams of tears had stopped their cascade down his cheeks and Obi-Wan gently brushed away the remainders. "The council will never allow me to go back" Anakin declared miserably.

"Come now, Anakin. So you really think they'd deny a master the right to continue training his padawan?"

"So does that mean that you want,…still want…me as your padawan?"

Obi-Wan smiled his "yes".

Annaline and a young medic who had come to check on the pair walked into the room at that moment to find Master and Padawan in a tight embrace.

_"So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me"  
(Bryan Adams "Please Forgive Me")_

* * *

_A/N: Well I think that there's still gonna be an epilogue so stay tooned...and reveiw:)_


	14. Epilogue

_A/N: hey everyone! Here it is: the last post! Enjoy!_

_Shoutouts:_**_Nelarun:_**_ Oh! That's too bad that you have to wait till Christmas. But it's worth the wait. You're gonna love the deleted scenes!_

**_Lea Nikkaya:_**_ Thanks. I was going for that whole touchy thing :)_

**_Ankakinsangel4evr: _**_Yup the boys are great aren't they?_

**_TheJadeSaber: _**_Thanks I was trying to keep Obi-Wan in character. Glad to see that it worked :)_

_**Sometimesnormal: **OMG this is like the first time I've ever made anyone cry Giggles Umm is you go to my profile I've got a bunch of fics in my favorites. Maybe you'll find some of those to your liking. I love Obi/Ani stories so I naturally have an abundance of them :)_

**_doreenthatshot: _**_Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

* * *

_

_ONE MONTH LATER_

The Jedi temple toward majestically above most of the buildings near it, a marvelous piece of architecture framed by the setting sun. On one of the balconies in the residential wing a young Jedi knight sat on a plane bench enjoying the view of the sinking sun. His padawan was asleep with his head on the young Jedi's lap, exhausted after a long saber practice.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the cool breeze swish its way through his hair, which had started to grow rather long. Once again he had given himself over to musings about what had been happening for the last couple of months or so in his life.

He reached out to his apprentice through their bond to find him in a lighter but still peaceful dozing state. Things had definitely been better between them. Of course their relationship was still rather tense at times but he had finally given himself over to their bond and allowed Anakin into his life.

The boy's future might be clouded but as Yoda would say "Always in motion, the future is." And Qui-Gon had always told him that he should never dwell on the future at the expense of the moment. Also, what use was it thinking about what his life could have been when it this was his reality and he couldn't change that. And surely Anakin wasn't the worst case. The boy was caring, kind, and though prone to boyish mischief, was eager to learn. Well not that his History classes inspired him but he enjoyed lightsaber training...

"Master?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked down regarding his padawan with an amused look "Yes, Padawan?"

"How long have been asleep?"

"Long enough but more precisely an hour" Obi-Wan replied with a small grin.

Anakin sat up, actually jumped up would be a better description, and almost toppled off of the bench.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. The padawan looked at him with a pouting look. "I'm hungry" he finally stated.

"Yes it's about dinner time" Obi-Wan agreed. "Would you like to eat here tonight?"

Anakin looked suspicious. "Are you gonna be cooking?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin at the apprehensive look on his padawan's face. During his recovery Anakin had had to bear with Obi-Wan's cooking for a few days and had come to understand why his master preferred to eat in the Dinning Hall.

"No, I suppose we'll be better off ordering out."

"Ooh! Can I order? Can I?"

"I don't know can you?" Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin threw Obi-Wan an annoyed look but decided to follow a more agreeable path rather then argue. "May I, Master? Please!"

"Alright then" Obi-Wan complied "As long as you order something EXCEPT for desert. Anakin! Keep the sweets to a minimum!" Obi-Wan called after Anakin who was already disappearing into the apartment. A fit of giggles floated out from inside the apartment. 'Anakin I'm serious!"

Silence.

"Kids, how in the galaxy do people handle them?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he got up and proceeded to follow Anakin inside.

"_When I first held you I was cold  
A melting snowman I was told  
That there was no one there to hold  
Before, I swore, that I would be alone forever more _

Oh, wow, look at you now  
Flowers in the window  
It's such a lovely day and I'm glad you feel the same  
Cos to stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million  
And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow

There is no reason to feel bad  
But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad  
It's just a bunch of feelings that we have to hold  
And I am here to help you with the load

So now we're here and now is fine  
So far away from there and there is time, time, time  
To plant new seeds and watch them grow  
So there'll be flowers in the window when we go"

_(Travis "Flowers IN The Window")

* * *

_

_A/N: Well that's it for this fic! Actually it makes me a bit sad since I really enjoyed writing it. So please review everyone! Oh! And I got a question for you guys. Should I do a SEQUAL?_

_You guys are great and a final HUGE thank you to my reviewers!_

_Your friend _

_Alex (Alley Parker)_


End file.
